


One Night with Michelle

by LuarRosa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's, Kaoru is Afraid, Mentions of Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuarRosa/pseuds/LuarRosa
Summary: The worst has happened. You need to leave your room in the middle of the night. Your name is Kaoru Seta, and you sure hope what the darkness awaits you means no harm.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Seta Kaoru, Okusawa Misaki & Seta Kaoru
Kudos: 6





	One Night with Michelle

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! This fic is inspired in me being slightly bothered with the dark after playing Five Nights at Freddy's too much so it's kind of rough around the edges but I hope you like it!!! Have fun!

Okay Kaoru. You can do it. It's just laundry.

There are no monsters in the laundry room.

You could have avoided this if you simply didn’t forget about washing your clothes earlier, but as the Great Bard probably said, there’s no point in crying over spilled milk.

You will get up from your bed, and you will walk all the way down the hallway and into the laundry room, and you will put your clothes there, all without waking anyone else up.

You step forward.

*creeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaak*

This is fine.

A few steps forward and you’re in the corridor, but oh no, the light switch is all the way over there!

You turn on your phone flashlight.

While you are scared for your life (as you can’t see the end of the corridor at all because it’s so dark), you do appreciate the atmosphere. If you were actually a character in some sort of horror movie, at the very least it would look cool for the viewers at home.

In this cold and foggy night of winter, slowly walking inside an old building, without anything to protect yourself, if not for a flashlight to keep you aware of your close surroundings… Such is almost like that hill people keep mentioning on the internet.

Your steps keep making too much noise… Should a creature appear, would you fight it? Nay, you are too weak to do so. Then again, you are quite tall. You could kick someone, should it come to it.

Unless they were a 9 feet tall robot suit or something. Hopefully that's not the case.

Okay, now just turn a corner, and the laundry room is here. It is connected to the kitchen as well as the hallway, which means the room has more exits than the amount you can close at once with your hands. But it’s okay. With the lights on, there doesn’t seem to be anyone else in the room, anyway. Now you just need to deal with the hard part.

You don’t remember how to use a washing machine.

Water goes somewhere there, some soap goes in that other thing… Is there a sponge it uses to clean? You can’t shower without those.

Maybe one of these buttons… Why are there so many of these? Can this machine play music?

Just stuff your clothes in at that point; your risk of death is so high tonight you no longer have to care.

Press these buttons… Should you pour this thing in? It smells good… Maybe you should try it. No. Stop being silly, Kaoru. You must finish this. Power… ON.

JESUS FREAKING CHRIST IT’S LOUD OH NO the monsters are definitely getting you now. Is this even supposed to be this loud? What are you doing… Oh, if only there was someone awake, a girl who knew how to perform this kind of housework, who would briefly call you out for being so clueless in operating such a simple device, but ultimately help you with a smile on her face…

You look towards one of the entrances to the room, expecting for your conveniently timed future wife to enter, bringing an immediate sense of relief and safety to your mind in a time of need.

It’s just dark. You just made yourself look at the dark more.

What if there’s a creature there, looking at you within the darkest shadows of the frightful night, waiting for a vulnerable moment to strike? A pitch black intrusion sitting by the corners of the castle you call a house, longing for the instant you will turn away and let it feast on your blood? Terrifying. You shiver at the thought. Your instincts tell you to turn away and run, but alas, you have not finished your task yet, and leaving would only delay your success.

But, as some guy whose name you cannot remember said, if you stare at an abyss, it will stare back. Which is the opposite of what you want it to do. So you will close your eyes?

No, Kaoru, think. What would a logical person do?

Your mind conjures up the memory of a certain teal-haired girl you like telling you that, in times of stress, she can always rely on sugar to clear her mind. Maybe you should do the same.

The kitchen is right next to this room. Problem is, however, you do still have to go through the corridor to go there…

Turning on your flashlight again…

RUN! WAIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT

Is that an animal? It’s such a big silhouette…

You shine your light directly onto it this time, realizing the shape is much less threatening than you had assumed. Pink fur, a soft body; that is Michelle.

Her body is sat leaning on the wall, with her head tilted to the side. Is that how bears sleep?

Michelle does so much work everyday, you wouldn’t want to disturb her. You walk slowly towards the kitchen.

Now, where’s the cookie jar? Wait, there’s a door directly to the laundry room here. You really forgot that.

Ah, this drawer! You remember Hagumi getting some from here.

Despite handling it with extreme care, the door still cranks slightly. You look to your sides. Of course, nothing happens, as there aren’t actually any--

“Huuuuuuuuuuhhh…”

WHAT WHAT WHAT’S THAT WHO’S THERE

You see someone’s shadow by the entrance. You can barely pick up on what it looks like, but it’s big, and it’s looking at you.

Tonight’s the night you die! You’re done. Your kittens will be so sad. Chisato will be so mad. This is so upsetting. So young you were, and yet…

“Kaoru-k… aoru… -san…”

She says your name...

“Kaoru-san it’s like 4 am what are you doing here?”

The voice sounded very tired, but calm enough to sound energetic; it relieved you of any fear you had before.

“Are you okay? You look scared.”

She steps forward, revealing herself to the lightbulbs of the kitchen as...

“Michelle…”

“It’s okay, Kaoru-san. No one’s here to harm you.”

You can’t find any words to speak, but you approach her as well, as she embraces you in… Some warmth. It is cold out, after all. But it’s just Michelle. 

“Now, why are you here so late at night? Is there anything wrong?”

“The…”

“Yes?”

“The washing machine…”

“Huh? What about it?”

“I needed to use it… But I found myself to be… Quite bad at that.”

“Oh I think I know how to do that! I’ll show you.” She takes a step back, but extends her hand towards you. “Want a hand there?”

You go back the same way you came, but the hallways are much less frightening with her presence. The light shining on the bear’s fur gives you a strange sensation of safety.

Strange? How silly. She is your friend. There is no strangeness in feeling safe near a good friend of yours, is there, Kaoru?

She crouches by the machine, pressing buttons with all the confidence of someone who knows what they’re doing. Michelle is such a hard worker, it does not surprise you that she is able to operate such contraptions.

“This thing here… That button there…” she mumbles, never losing track of the matter at hand.

To not stand around with your back turned to the hallway, you sit down near her, opposite to the wall.

“So…” you begin speaking. “Why were you sleeping on the floor, Michelle? Did something happen?”

“Oh.” She stops. “They do that.” She moves again.

“They?”

“Animals.”

“Animals?”

“You know. Lions.”

“And bears?”

“And bears.”

Those belonging to the animal kingdom really are a mystery. One you might never get to understand…

“I think I’m finished here,” she says.

“Don’t we have to wait?”

“Pretty sure it just stops automatically.”

“Oh.”

The both of you get up.

“So… Are you going to sleep on the floor again?”

“Well, yeah. What about you?”

“To the bedroom. The one everyone else is in?”

“Oh yeah! Well then, go there!”

You look over the doorway to see the bedroom you spoke of. The door is open. Did you leave the door open? You couldn’t have.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

The floor is shaking. Those are footsteps.

“SOMEONE’S COMING!”

“OH MY GOD CLOSE THE DOOR CLOSE THE DOOR!” Michelle shouts from below. She must have fallen to the ground from pure shock!

You try and reach for the door, but its end is too far for your arms to reach from where you stand, and it gets to you, leans in the room, and looks at you and you fall to the same ground Michelle cries on and it screams--

“HI KAORU! HI MICHELLE!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!”

“What are you two doing? Can I join?”

Her eyes pan over to Michelle holding you tightly in her arms, something she did once you jumped onto her, scared as a kitten.

“Hello, K-Kokoro…” you barely manage to say.

“We were just, uh,” Michelle tries to do so as well. “You know…”

“I  _ don’t  _ know!” exclaims Kokoro, her eyes shining brighter than your flashlight.

“We were about to go back to sleep, as we all should,” you tell her.

“We should? Then why were you by the washing machine? That’s no place to sleep!”

“Does anybody want croquette?” asks Hagumi, from behind Kokoro.

“AAAAAAHH!”

“No, Hagumi, Kaoru says we need to sleep!” says Kokoro.

“Sleep? But we just did that!”

“Indeed we must, my friends, for I have been up for too long. Do you wish to come with us, Michelle?”

“Sure thing.”

The four of you travel forth towards your resting place, Kokoro and Hagumi going to their respective beds. You feel more weight on yours than normal, and turn to see why.

“Can I sleep with you, Kaoru-san?”

You suppose she must be scared after all this, and Misaki’s bed is quite far from yours. “Of course. I could use the additional warmth.”

“Haha, thank you.” She hugs you, as you hug her back. “Good night, Kaoru-kun.”

“Good night.”

The next day, Misaki finds you collecting your washed-though-not-really-dry clothes.

“Kaoru-san? What are you doing?”

“Oh hello Misaki. Have you seen Michelle?”

“Don’t you already know? I’m Mi--Why do you ask, anyway?”

“Well,” you speak, while Misaki tries to get your arms towards the clothesline. “I simply wanted to thank her for all the help she offered me last night. I was frightened, and confused about the workings of this machinery, and she was of great comfort and support.

“Last night? You mean like super late, when everyone screamed outside?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Kaoru-san… That wasn’t me. I only woke up after everyone started screaming, and Kanon got lost in the hallways.”

“Then… Who was…”

You turned towards that same hallway from before, now perfectly lit. The Michelle costume sits leaning to the wall, her head tilted to her side slightly.

“D-did I leave the costume there?”

It slowly turns its head towards you both, still as tilted. The face it shows, while similar, is clearly not Michelle’s.

It whispers.

“B… Boppin’...”

Some kind of spirit, with great velocity, leaves the costume and phases through the floor. After that, the bear costume truly falls, her head rolling down to reveal it to be empty.

“Kaoru-san. Please tell me you planned all this.”

“I really wish I could say so, Misaki.”

“Do you want to hold hands and start crying?”

Your grip on her hand becomes stronger. “We’re already half of the way there.”

“Let’s just find a place to sit down.”

“Agreed.”

FIN

?


End file.
